The Empire Rising
by Onyx Productions
Summary: A new Superpower has begun it's march on the wasteland. Built from the ashes of the Legion and NCR, the Empire plans to take down not only the Courier and Lone Wanderer but to destroy their Legends. T for action, language, and other stuff that will appear
1. Rise

**I was playing New Vegas and doing my second playthrough for the Legion and thought, what would happen if there was a superpower in the wasteland that would challenge the Legacy of the Courier and the Legend of the Lone Wanderer and would really make them fight for their lives? Well, that's the inspiration behind this new Fallout FanFic. This will all take place two years after New Vegas and three years after Fallout 3. The New Vegas Courier in this story is Very Good who went with Yes Man/Independent Vegas, got all followers and completed all followers quest lines (good endings) and is a male twenty-two year old by the name of Darren Trumeter. His TAG skills are Guns, Survival, Repair, and Explosives. The Lone Wanderer WILL appear and SHE is a Very Good character (all DLC completed; The Pitt sided with Ashur, Saved EVERYONE from MotherShip Zeta, sided with no one in Point Lookout, and wiped the Enclave from this planet, or at least the Capital Wasteland, in Broken Steel). Her TAG skills are Science, Medicine, Repair, and Speech, is nineteen and is trying to cure the Super Mutant mutation. Her name is Emma Freeman. The title is likely to change so be watching for that just in case. Alright enough of me rambling, let's start this epic adventure!**

* * *

**Fallout  
Uprising**

**Chapter 1  
Rise**

* * *

**War. War Never Changes**

**In the post appocolyptic wastelands of Pre-War America, many legends are born. The Legend of the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, The Lone Wanderer, and the Legacy of the Courier, are all popular among many pre war civilizations. Some legends, however, continue to grow. **

**The young, beautiful, and intelligent Lone Wanderer, Emma Freeman, continues to contribute towards a better future in the Capital Wasteland. **

**On the other side of the America, the strong, survivalist of the Mojave Wasteland, the Courier has secured Nevada under the flag of New Vegas Confederation.**

**Both legends continue to grow and stride, but there are still more stories to be told.**

**Two years after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Confederacy has chased the NCR back into California and has secured Nevada and Utah. New Vegas stands as a place of freedom and retribution in the wasteland. The Courier, Darren Trumeter, was a popular leader among the people, and brought down many of the gangs such as the Vipers, Powder Gangers, and the Fiends. He even help find a cure for the Nightkin Schizophrenia.**

**In the Capital Wasteland, Emma has brought clean water leading up to the Pitt and down to Point Lookout. Due to the spread of clean water, many of the raider gangs returned to civilization, who greeted them with forgiveness and open arms. Alistair Tennpenny left his tower in hopes of escaping Emma and her Brotherhood of Steel companions, but eventually, Tennpenny was brought to justice for his corruption upon many civilians in the wasteland. The Enclave has become completely irradiated and the Brotherhood continue the fight against the Super Mutants in the DC Ruins. But the Super Mutants have grown intelligent and are hailing a mysterious leader known as Hawk.**

**Two Legends, two hero's, and two long roads, about to connect for one epic and bloody chapter in the pre-war world. But first, another legend will be born. One that would later rule all the wastelands and send fear into all who seek freedom and peace. His name is Leon Viktus, and he is a legend of evil waiting to be released.**

* * *

The Fort: Still under Occupation of the Legion  
The Night After the Second Battle

It was still dark, almost the crack of dawn. The coming battle ment no sleep for the soldiers of the Legion. Caesar was on his throne with the usual Legionnaires guarding him. Inside his tent was Leget Lanius, who was studying the map and going over strategies one last time. The men in the tent feared him greatly, especially since his armor and helmet completely concealed his insides, he seemed like a giant steel demon instead of a man. There was a lot of silence. Each man knew his place, and knew that the Courier had upgraded the troops and securitrons from the Strip. He even gained the support of all the casinos, Freeside, the Great Kahns, and even the illusive Boomers. They knew that the Dam would be a challenge, but a hard headed courier who came back from the dead and raised a army of advanced robots with superior firepower from a group of outcasts, just wasn't in the mind of the Legion when they first arrived in Vegas two years prior. Inside the tent things were even more tense. There was another thing on the minds of the soldiers. There was a man who was seen sneaking around on the hill outside the Fort. He was in Leather Armor MKII that had a dark hood on the inside, so to conceal his face when needed. No one could clearly see his face, and some men started to believe it was the Burned Man.

It was only two hours before the attack on the Dam. It was around five in the morning. Inside Caesars tent, there was a sound. The guard standing at the main entranced noticed the tent flap moving. He was hesitant and approached. Nothing. He shook his head. Before he could reenter the tent, something or someone grabbed him. The man had his had against the guards mouth, and smiled at the muffled screams for help. He lifted his finger to his mouth to signal him to silence himself. The guard continued to struggle. The man then smiled and leaned into his ear, "I love when they fight back," he said with a sinister smile. His voice was light but had a dark tone behind it. The man then broke the guards neck. He gently laid his body on the floor and smiled at the lifeless man. He then walked out into the tent for everyone to see. The guards imidiently surrounded him.

"Halt," Ceasar yelled. The guards then back off, but didn't put their weapons away. "Let this man speak, he looks..." Ceasar was searching for the words, "Smart"

The man smiled at him and nodded. "I assure you that what I have to say will intrigue you greatly." The man spoke with a voice that had a high intelligence level and knew a lot about, well alot of stuff. "I am here to take control of the Legion," the man told him. They men were silent for a while then started to laugh. Lanius appeared and approached the man.

"I suggest you leave or..." Lanius was cut off.

"Or else what? Are you gonna cast me on the cross and act as though you are strong? You want to prove your strength, you and me inside the arena no weapons and its a fight to the death," the man was so confident. Lanius nodded in agreement and they made there way to the arena.

The arena was small and very confined, giving the man a small advantage over Lanius and his large armor. This battle was more than just a arena fight, the Leget was about to fight a stranger for control over the Legion, and the entire camp surrounded the arena. The man entered first. He was greated by screaming and taunting. He simply smiled at it. Lanius then entered. The arena battlemaster screamed fight and so it happened.

Lanius charged the man. He swiftly dodged him and smacked his head. Lanius instantly struck back with a fist but it was stopped. The man had grabbed Lanuis' hand and held it in place. On top of that, it was a punch. A punch from Lanius that was stopped completely in place. Lanius, although none of the men could see it because of his helmet, was terrified. "Is that all you got?" The man then launch a powerful kick into Lanius' chest. Lanius stumbled back in pain but was ment with more as the stranger preformed a stun move on his head and sending him into disarray. The stranger then kicked out his feet. Lanius was on his back now.

The stranger leaned down and took the helmet off, revealing the leget's face of pain, fear, and shock. He threw the helmet aside and put his boot against his thought. "Look at this! This is your leader? The one that will lead you to victory? This man has fallen to someone who is smaller than him, and took him down in less than a minute," the men nodded and mumbled in agreement. "This 'Legion' is a failure. A simple idea that failed to go farther than its homeland. But I can give you something more. Something greater than Vegas. I will give you an empire. Fierce and mighty in power. Rich in caps and pre-war goods. We can rule all the world! But we must first take New Vegas and kill the Courier. But we won't only kill him, we will destroy his legacy," the man's words made the soldiers cheer, they could see his vision and knew that he would be able to pull it off. "Now, cast your great Ceaser to the cross! Set him aflame and cast him into Lake Mead!" The men cheered and several began to drag Caesar out of his tent. "Lanius will take those of you who wish to remain loyal to the Legion and its ways, to fight at Hoover Dam and die. Those who want to fight with me and secure a true free wasteland, will leave to Zion until the time has come for our empire to show itself," The crowd was loud, so loud that the NCR could hear them from the dam, it worried them. It was that cheer that shook them so much for them to loose all faith in the battle. "Come now brothers, let the rise of the empire begin"

* * *

Two Years Later  
New Vegas Strip

The citizens of New Vegas were gathered for a special event on the Strip. Somone had bought out the Tops Casino from the Chairmen and is closing it for renovations that would, according to the promoters, change the world forever. Mr. New Vegas among the people awaiting the arrival and speech of the new owner. The rumor was that Darren would also be appearing but not making a speech. After several long minutes in front of the Tops, a man in a clean suit, one that looked like Benny's except black and blue, emerged from the casino. He made his way to a small podium that was set up. "Hello people of New Vegas, I am Leon Viktus, the new owner of everyone's favorite casino!" The crowd applauded, they could tell he was a charmer and a very likable person, much like Darren. Darren then walked up next to him. "It is very nice to have someone like the Courier to be presenting me today, it truly is a honor," He said turning to the Courier, who was in his usual long sleeve version of the Courier's Duster. Darren smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I don't know what happened to the late and great Benny who used to own the Tops," Leon's voice died down a little in depression. He came back stronger though, "But I do believe your leader does!" Leon turned to Darren who was wide eyed in shock at his statement. "Tell them the truth Darren. Of how you killed Benny. Not only in cold blood but in his own hotel!" The crowd began to whisper words of uncertainty to each other. "You remember how it happened. When you went on a quest to kill him and obtain revenge for him shooting you." Darren was speechless. He finally approached the mic.

"I didn't murder Benny..." He was cut off by Leon.

"You deny the truth! Is this the leader you want? One that lies and cheats so he can win!" The people began to yell a little.

"He brought it on himself," Darren pleaded.

"So you admit you killed him! A leader that kills the innocent then hides it and denys it. How can you live with him above you!?" Leon was stirring the crowd. Darren knew what was coming and he turned for the mic.

"Loose faith in me if you must, but when I leave, this place will become ash because of this man," Darren said into the mic, every bit of confidence he had. He then walked off the stage.

Within hours of Darren leaving, the army of Leon rolled in. Calling themselves simply, The Empire. Fallowing ancient mythology, Leon became Dark Lord Viktus and his generals were known as Darths. There flag resembling that of the Fallowers but the cross was broken into two and its tips set ablaze. Darren was at the border when he looked back to already see towns on fire from the evil that now ruled the land. Why was he running? He couldn't leave his home. He knew, however, that Leon had truly built an army and could easily destroy him if he was alone. He needed help. He thought long and hard before leaving Nevada and finally came up with the perfect plan. To find and get the help of another Wasteland Legend. The Lone Wanderer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I think you will like this story once the Lone Wanderer and her side story are introduced. Plus the whole back story of Leon and the Empire will be revealed as the story progresses. I also plan on writing some romance plots, perhaps the Lone Wanderer/Courier? I made them diffrent sexs for a reason ;-). Anyways, review please and see you next time. REVIEW!**


	2. The Lone Wanderer

**Hey back, sorry about that crappy last chapter it was just the intro. I didn't really want to spend so much time in the Mojave, so I instantly sent the Courier to DC. This chapter will mainly focus on Emma, considering the fact that the Courier can't travel all the way across the wasteland in a day. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW RESPONSE!**

**ark1999: I canceled it because I didn't like the way the Courier and Lone Wanderer came together. This one on the other hand, actually brings them together in a seemingly harmless way.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any of its characters. All rights reserved to the great Bethesda Softworks and Bethesda Studios!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Lone Wanderer**

* * *

**Project Purity**

**0100 Hours  
**

It was quiet in Project Purity's basement. Most of the Scribes, including Bigsly, leave at eleven. The only souls that breath life in the Project at night are the guards that stand outside. Other than that, the only other living thing is that of the Lone Wanderer. The young nineteen year old girl used her hand to brush her bangs out of her face so she could see. She was inside her office which was set up in one of the small rooms on the bottom floor of the Jefferson Memorial. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was a spitting image of her mother with the mind of her father. She could repair things without any trouble, she could spend hours at a time reading and writing. She was great with medicine and amazing with science. She had been working later and later each day. Behind her she could hear foot steps. They were getting closer. Suddenly they door opened and she turned instantly with her 10mm pistol drawn at the strangers head. "Wow, easy now, It's me," Said a mans voice. She instantly knew who it was.

"Damn it Harken, don't sneak up on me," the wanderer spoke. Her voice was sweat and filled with charm.

"Sorry Emma, forgot you're working on your secret project down here, what is it anyways?" Harken questioned.

Emma sighed. "If you must know, I am trying to modify the FEV the Enclave developed and turn it into a cure," Emma explained.

"A cure for Super Mutants?"

"Exactly," Emma said with a smile, knowing she was smarter than an advanced Android. Emma returned her attention to the microscope sitting on her desk. Harken just sat and admired her for a moment. He couldn't help but laugh. Emma looked up and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," Harken said with a wide smile.

"No really what?" Emma said as she started to laugh.

Harken joined in, "Nothing, it's just that you're so into it, you know? Why don't you get some sleep?" Harken suggested.

"And are you going to help?" She asked winking at him.

Harken shook his head with a smile, "You are so charming, but your charm won't work on me," Harken said with a laugh. Emma nodded in agreement. "Why bother? You already took care of Tennpenny, Talon Company, Little Bighorn, the raider groups, and the Enclave. Because of you, the wasteland almost isn't the wasteland its almost..." Harken stopped to search for the correct word.

Emma looked at him, her eyes tired and exhausted. "Almost what?"

"A home," Harken replied. Emma sighed. Harken was a soldier, he never understood science and medicine and other things in that nature. That's the biggest reason why they couldn't be together. Emma was a scientist, a sweet talker, medical physician, and above all she was no soldier.

"I can make it more than a home," Emma began, "I can save the wasteland, I can advance the dreams of my father to a length he couldn't have imagined. Think of a world free of super mutants, once people realize that such a large goal has been accomplished then civilization will come back together. I can do it..." Emma's voice died down a little. She turned her face to a picture of her and her father. It was her when she was only ten. The day that she got a BB Gun. "I have to, I just have to..."

Harken put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you?" He began to walk out of the room. He stopped before leaving the room completely and turned to her. "I'll be at Rivet City if you need me," He said passionately, then he left. Emma was alone again. She continued her work.

While still looking down the microscope at a sample of FEV, she took her hand and reached over to a glass of purified water. "Maybe this can cause some sort of reaction," she told herself under her breath. Before taking a small sample of the water she pulled out a blank holotape. _CLICK_. The holotape was now recording.

"Week Two, Day Four, Hour Twelve, Minute Fourth-One; I am testing the reaction with the FEV and purified water. The Enclave made this elaborate enough and perhaps the water can help cause some kind of reaction that brings me closer. The days are getting longer. The nights are darker. The roads ahead are shrouded in mystery and darkness. I can only hope."

And after finishing the last line she clicked the tape off and began to run her test. The water didn't cause a large change to the FEV but it proved that it could do something. Emma wrote down notes. After finishing she got up and walked out of Project Purity.

The nights were her favorite part about the wasteland. Calm. Quiet. Peaceful. Emma's eyes were glimmering in the night sky. Her pale skill also blended with the bright moon. She remembered when she first entered the wasteland, how scared she was. Not knowing if she would see her father, trying to survive, and trying to stay sane in a world filled with crazies. She then started to hum a tune. She didn't remember who introduced her to it but it stuck to her. She was humming the song Home On The Wastes. She thought it was a song that was filled with hope. Her humming was echoing in the empty night sky. In the distance a figure heard her.

The stranger was trying to get into Rivet City, but was refused entry due to it being late at night. Her heard humming. Humming of a familiar tune. He turned his attention to the location. Across the small river was a circular building, with a large dome roof. The man started his trek towards it.

Emma was sitting on the roof now. She always spent time looking at the stars up there, and to this day no one knew how she was able to get up there, considering the fact that no stairs or ladders existed to climb. She looked at the world. The ruins in the distance. She shed a single tear. "This world is perfect," She told herself. She nodded. "These people are worth fighting for."

She noticed someone was approaching. She stood up and the man stopped just outside of the main door into the facility. "Who are you?" Emma politely yelled.

"My name is Darren Truemeter. I'm looking for the one known as The Lone Wanderer," The man replied.

"Wait there," Emma demanded immediately leaving.

After a minute of waiting, the door to Project Purity opened and Emma revealed herself. Darren was in awe at her beauty. "Why do you seek The Lone Wanderer?" Emma questioned.

"I need his help," Darren informed her.

Emma nodded with a smile. "How can I help?"

Darren shook his head. "You? You're the Wanderer?" Darren asked in shock.

"Emma Freeman at your service," Emma replied reaching out her hand.

Darren shook it. "You may know me as The Courier."

"The Courier is in Vegas? Why come here?"

"I need help," Darren replied.

"Let's go inside and discuss the situation," Emma motioned towards the door and the two went in.

Inside Emma's office, Darren explained the situation. Emma was hesitant but agreed to help him retake Vegas. In return, Darren would convince Doctor Henry to return to the Capital with Emma so the two could cure the Super Mutants. "The Brotherhood is with me, I will gather a few more friends and allies to help us," Emma told him.

"Alright," Darren said standing. "I will stay here then?"

"Yes, we will head out next week," Emma replied. Darren nodded and Emma showed him to his room.

* * *

Leon was looking out the window of the Lucky 38 penthouse. A soldier in black clad armor came up behind him. "Sir"

"Status"

"The Courier is recruiting the Lone Wanderer from the DC Ruins to help," the soldier replied nervously.

"What is the status on the Boomers captain?"

"We can't reach..." Suddenly a gun shot went off and the captain collapsed. Leon put his gun away. "That's not what I like to hear. My plan is coming together nicely. Alright Courier, you want your home," Leon pulled out a detonator. "Come and get it"

* * *

**That's Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


End file.
